It sometimes becomes necessary to place a temporary barrier to vehicular traffic across a road, lanes, or an entrance and exit driveway. This is commonly accomplished by installing light portable fixtures such as sawhorses or free standing sign posts. This type of obstacles, however, can be easily moved aside or knocked down by a trespasser. Furthermore, they are awkward to handle and cumbersome to store when not in use.
There has never been a simple and efficient way to secure an assigned parking area around a business establishment or a multi-unit residence in the absence of the owner's vehicle.
"Reserved," or "No Parking" signs, and other notices often remain unheeded by hurried drivers. The returning space owner is then left with the frustration of having to find another open parking slot.